Nuevo año, nuevo comienzo
by MariiBravo
Summary: Los fuegos artificiales dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año, mientras que en la oscuridad de esa habitación dos personas sellaron su amor con un beso, dos almas por fin se reunieron luego de tanto tiempo. Era un nuevo año y ello traía con si un nuevo comienzo, el cual ellos no dejarían escapar.


_**Disclaimer:**_** Ni los personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen, solo la trama. **

"**Así que abre tus ojos y ve,****  
****la forma en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran.****  
****Y todas las luces te conducirán****  
****en la noche conmigo****  
****y sé que estas cicatrices sangrarán,****  
****pero nuestros corazones creen.****  
****Todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa."**

_¡Dedicado a todas la chicas de __**SasuSaku **Eternal Love****__ y a las amantes de esta pareja que tal vez, no se encuentren en el grupo. Espero que este nuevo año las llene de bendiciones y muchas alegrías!_

**Aclaraciones; The last no paso en este one-shot. **

**Nuevo año, nuevo comienzo**

Desde que Sasuke había regresado de su viaje de redención había estado evitándola… Desde hace casi un año, ella tenía claro lo difícil que sería para él dejar entrar a alguien a esa coraza que el mismo se había creado. Ella había decidido que primero sería su amiga, ya después el tiempo diría si el pelinegro alguna vez sentiría algo cercano al amor que ella sentía por él. Simplemente quería verlo feliz, en paz consigo mismo y con su pasado.

Ino hace mucho la había llamado tonta por esperar aquel hombre, un hombre que a sus ojos era un ser roto que no podía amar, que hace mucho la palabra _amor_, había sido eliminado de su diccionario. Para la rubia, Sasuke Uchiha era un caso perdido, una persona incapaz de sentir amor y mucho menos sentir el amor que su pelirrosa amiga sentía por el ojinegro.

Naruto no decía nada, el solo contemplaba como su amigo lastimaba a su querida Sakura-Chan, la lastimaba con su silencio, con ignorarla cuando ella trataba de iniciar una conversación con él. El Uzumaki hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que el amor que profesaba la Haruno, ese amor que en un comienzo fue obsesión, que floreció junto con ella y que jamás marchitaría, así se casara y formara una familia con otra persona su amor siempre seria para el ultimo Uchiha. Naruto no decía nada, solo esperaba que Sasuke por fin se diera cuenta lo que perdería si seguía dañando el corazón de la pelirrosa.

El resto solo miraban con lastima como aquel bondadoso y fuerte corazón era hecho añicos sin ningún miramiento, por quien alguna vez ella había querido salvar, nadie la había visto llorar, pero solo con mirar sus ojos podrías ver el dolor en ellos. Ellos solo miraban con lastima a la Flor de Konoha y como cada uno de sus pétalos se marchitaban por el amor, que a sus ojos… Solo era dañino.

— ¿Deseaba verme, Tsunade-Sama? —La Senju asintió sin emitir alguna palabra, incomodando a la pelirrosa.

Tsunade hace bastante que había decidido dar como caso perdido a la Haruno, nadie podría aguantar tanto sin darse por vencido, su aprendiz era inteligente… Ella se daría cuenta que aquel idiota Uchiha no era bueno para ella y dejaría de seguir intentado con él… Pero por allí dicen que el amor es ciego y allí frente a ella estaba la máxima confirmación de ello.

— Deberás salir hoy mismo de misión. Todavía hay algunos rebeldes que están causando problemas, un grupo Chunnin ha sido herido, debes curarlos y volver con ellos. Te asignare otros medic-nin, tú serás la líder.

La Haruno solo asintió y se marchó de la oficina, encontrándose con su Ex-Sensei. Quien se estaba preparando para tomar el cargo de Hokage.

—Sakura…

—Kakashi-Sensei.

Una mirada acompañada de un asentimiento fue lo único que vio de Sakura, hasta que desapareció, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro hasta que decidió seguir su camino.

Kakashi Hatake lo sabía, sabia porque ella había estado alejándose de sus amigos, sabía que la Haruno ya no podría aguantar las miradas de lastima de los demás, aquello no ayudaría a que su dolor disminuyera, sería aún peor y sabía que, él también la miraba con esos ojos de _pobre chica. _Él lo entendía y respetaba.

**. . .**

Sakura lo había decidido, sería la última vez que ella le declararía su amor. Una amarga sonrisa surco los labios de la pelirrosa, ¿Cuántas veces ella se arrastraría de esa manera? Lo peor es que ella seguía esperanzada, hasta hoy… Todos tienen un límite y el de ella había sido rebasado. ¿Qué persona normal seguiría insistiendo con alguien que ni siquiera la miraba? Oh, solo la miraba para hacerle callar con una de sus miradas asesinas, por eso la Haruno había dejado de hablarle. Pero su corazón, su tonto corazón seguía acelerándose cuando lo veía, un calor subía por sus mejillas y las volvía de color carmesí.

Con un suspiro realizo los seños necesarios para crear un clon de sombra, su plan estaba en marcha.

**. . .**

Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que a sus espaldas se encontraba la Kunoichi más molesta de Konoha, Sasuke sabía que ella había estado esperándolo con paciencia, había guardado su amor con recelo, solo por él. Pero ella tenía que entender que el pelinegro no era bueno, todo lo que tocaba moría. Él era oscuridad mientras que ella era luz, no duraría ni un día sin destruir aquel amor que la Kunoichi rosa había guardado para él… Oh, esperen… Desde que había regresado a la aldea solo había estado evitándola, mirándola de mala manera, matando de forma lenta y dolorosa aquel amor.

— Sé que no quieres hablarme… —La voz de Sakura se oyó de forma lejana, parecía tener miedo de lo que iba a expresar — Sé que para ti tal vez sería más fácil si yo no estuviera en la aldea o que simple y sencillamente dejara de tratar de arreglar nuestro lazo como amigos… — Hubo una pausa incomoda donde estaba claro que Sasuke, ni siquiera se dignaría a voltearse para mirarla, parecía que ella no estuviera allí. Una suave y amarga risa se escapó de los labios de la ojiverde ¿Qué más podría esperar de él?— Es estúpido que este aquí, pero oye… Te espere por dos años y he estado aguantando tu indiferencia, un poco más de estupidez de mi parte no me hará mas daño. — Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

Era ahora o nunca.

**[Sakura]**

**When the rain****  
****Is blowing in your face****  
****And the whole world****  
****Is on your case****  
****I could offer you****  
****A warm embrace****  
****To make you feel my love**

La voz de Sakura llego a Sasuke, dejándole sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo Sakura cantaba?

**When the evening shadows****  
****And the stars appear****  
****And there is no one there****  
****To dry your tears****  
****I could hold you****  
****For a million years****  
****To make you feel my love******

**I know you****  
****Haven't made****  
****Your mind up yet****  
****But I would never****  
****Do you wrong****  
****I've known it****  
****From the moment****  
****That we met****  
****No doubt in my mind****  
****Where you belong**

Sakura poco a poco se había acercado a Sasuke, lo había rodado hasta quedar frente a frente. Los ojos de la Kunoichi estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces ella debería demostrarle que lo amaba y que deseaba hacerlo feliz? ¿Cuántas lagrimas tendría que derramar para que aquel ninja entendiera que lo amaba con toda su alma… Y dolía, dolía mucho.

**I'd go hungry****  
****I'd go black and blue****  
****I'd go crawling****  
****Down the avenue****  
****No, there's nothing****  
****That I wouldn't do****  
****To make you feel my love******

**The storms are raging****  
****On the rolling sea****  
****And on the highway of regret****  
****Though winds of change****  
****Are throwing wild and free****  
****You ain't seen nothing****  
****Like me yet******

**I could make you happy****  
****Make your dreams come true****  
****Nothing that I wouldn't do****  
****Go to the ends****  
****Of the Earth for you****  
****To make you feel my love**

Esperaba que le quedara claro cuánto amor sentía hacia él, porque aquel era el momento de cerrar ese ciclo que no me le había hecho más que daño. Tal vez fue el momento que se había creado o una repentina valentía la que la impulso a acercarse sus labios a los del pelinegro y rozarlos, aquello era lo más cerca que estaría de besarlo. —Te amo Sasuke, pero está claro que tú no quieres dejar entrar a nadie, yo no puedo seguir de esta manera y me rindo.

Listo, lo había hecho… Entonces, ¿Por qué en vez de sentirse liberada la presión en su pecho creció al punto de convertirse en una gran agonía?

Sasuke cerro sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de ella rozar los suyos y no negaría que había querido más, pero cuando oyó sus palabras sintió su pecho contraerse, tanto que dolió. Desde que llego había trabajado para que la pelirrosa se rindiera con él, tenía muchos demonios que aún no podía combatir, las constantes pesadillas sobre la muerte de su hermano lo ahogaban cada noche, muchas veces podía oír los gritos de agonía de los experimentos de Orochimaru, ciertamente él solo terminaría dañando a su compañera de equipo.

Si podía salvarla de él mismo, lo haría.

La Haruno se alejó de él, saco un Kunai y se lo clavo, tomando por sorpresa a un Sasuke que en un principio había pensado lo peor, pero su corazón se tranquilizó cuando la vio desaparecer en una nube de humo, era un clon de sombras. Sasuke se preguntó por qué Sakura había decidido tomar esa medida y no venir ella—Aunque prácticamente lo había hecho—, sus pies tomaron vida propia y se dirigieron con rapidez a la casa del Uzumaki. Necesitaba comprender lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, necesitaba saber si él daño que Sasuke había infligido en Sakura había sido tan grande como para que ella no diera la cara como Kami-Sama mandaba, aquella Kunoichi pelirrosa podría ser todo menos cobarde.

**. . .**

10 días habían pasado y aún no tenían noticias sobre la misión que se le había asignado a Haruno Sakura, la Hokage estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Con un suspiro decidió que era mejor centrarse en la operación que tenía dentro de poco, en su fuero interior rezaba porque ese mal presentimiento que se había instalado en el momento que vio a su alumna partir.

Mientras la Senju entraba a la sala para dar comienzo a la operación, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por la aldea, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos pero con un tema o persona en común, Sakura.

"_**¡¿Pues qué esperabas, teme?! ¡Sakura-Chan puede amarte, pero se cansó de ser tratada como una basura! ¡Tú te encargaste de que esto pasara, te comportaste como el cabron más grande de Konoha, agradece que eres mi mejor amigo y que a Sakura-Chan no le gustaría regresar y ver que te golpee hasta cansarme!"**_

Si… Naruto no se había tomado muy bien la declaración de Sasuke cuando le conto lo que había pasado entre él y su amiga, ahora, después de tanto tiempo el sentía haber perdido a la pelirrosa. Por su propia cabronería, cabe destacar. Aunque después de gritarle hasta cansarse y reprocharle, le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, después de todo, Sasuke era su familia.

"_**Aprovecha este tiempo que Sakura-Chan tenga afuera y aclara tu mente, bastardo. No quiero ver más esos ojos tristes, quiero ver a la Sakura de antes. No solo ella está saliendo lastimada, si no que tú también. Todo gracias a tu comportamiento. Espero Sasuke, que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando ella vuelva."**_

¿Desde cuanto Naruto Uzumaki era una persona con palabras sabias?

El rubio iba a proponerle a su amigo ir a comer ramen cuando unos ojos blancos llenos de lágrimas llego corriendo a donde se encontraban y aquello no le dio buena espina.

— ¿Hinata-Chan? ¡¿Qué ha pasado, ttebayo?! ¡¿Estas herida?!—la voz de Naruto se tiño de verdadera preocupación

—Na-Naruto-Kun, Sakura-San ha regresado y necesitamos encontrar a Tsunade-Sama de inmediato—Su voz había adquirido un toque de angustia, las lágrimas salían con fuerza. Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto sentían como el alma salía de sus cuerpos.

Naruto no perdió más tiempo y con un simple "Yo iré a buscarla, ve tú con Sakura-Chan" llevo Chakra a la plantas de sus pies, subiendo en el tejado de una tienda para empezar la búsqueda de la gondaime.

— Uchiha-San…E-Ella está en la entrada de la aldea.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían dicho, rezando por no ver morir a la persona que junto a Naruto lo rescataron de la oscuridad.

Lástima que la vida había decidido darle una buena lección… Una que jamás olvidaría.

**. . .**

— Tsunade-shishou…

—Shh, pequeña. No hables, te curare. —Un suspiro broto de los resecos y pálidos labios de Sakura.

—shishou… lo lamento tanto… Y-Yo trate… Todo fue una tram…—La Kunoichi no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase debido a que en ese momento tosió un cantidad considerable de sangre. Sakura nunca escucho los improperios que en ese momento la Hokage soltaba sin dejar de emanar chakra, el cual estaba empezando a disminuir por la falta del mismo.

Las cosas estaban empeorando, debido que en su operación las cosas resultaron más complicadas ella quedo sin el chakra necesario para curar una herida de la magnitud como la que tenía Sakura, la espada atravesaba su abdomen, la pelirrosa había corrido con suerte y ningún órgano estaba comprometido, sin embargo, si no tenía cuidado podría perforar su hígado y ni hablar de la cantidad de sangre que había estado botando la cual era peligrosa. Tsunade solo sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, alzo su vista y se encontró con unos ojos Onix los cuales estaban clavados en la Haruno.

Sasuke le estaba dando de su chakra para curar a Sakura, también noto el rictus de frialdad que mantenía su rostro, no tuvo tiempo de seguir inspeccionándolo cuando sintió otra mano posarse en su otro hombro.

— ¡Vamos vieja, te daremos nuestro chakra, 'ttebayo!

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Sannin quien se dispuso a curar con rapidez a su discípula.

**. . .**

Cuando Tsunade logro sacar la espada del abdomen de Sakura y estabilizarla, la llevaron de inmediato al hospital, donde se le harían pruebas, para prever algún otro daño debido a la pelea.

A Sakura se le habían prohibido las visitas durante los días que estuvo inconsciente y la Hokage había exigido una explicación a los otros medic-nin con los que había salido de misión y los cuales la habían llevado devuelta a la aldea, según lo que le habían contado, todo resulto ser una trampa. No había sobrevivientes del equipo Chunnin que iban a rescatar, los rebeldes solo querían llamar la atención de la aldea, esperando que enviaran a la mejor ninja médico, que era Sakura, tomarla como rehén y así atraer al Uchiha para poder cobrar "justicia" por sus propias manos, pues sabían que la Kunoichi era parte del equipo del pelinegro. Claramente no pensaron en que la ojiverde no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ella había peleado y los protegió al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, hubo un momento donde la pelea la estaba sobrepasando y debía elegir si los protegía y moría o peleaba y vencía. Ellos habían le habían dicho que podían enfrentarse a los demás ninjas, que ella se encargara del jefe. Pero, había caído en una trampa de este y la única forma que tuvo para matarlo fue dejar que la lastimar y así tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y confiado para asestarle uno de sus golpes mortales. Ellos habían quedado sin Chakra después de la pelea, por eso no pudieron curar a la Haruno.

Unos días después de que Sakura despertó hizo todo lo posible hasta convencer a su maestra de enviarla a su departamento, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no haría ningún tipo de esfuerzo y con la condición de que Naruto pasaría a ver como estaba cada 4 horas. Ella acepto pues quería salir del lugar, no porque lo detestara ya que ese era su lugar de trabajo y donde pasaba más tiempo, si no que prefería estar en la comodidad de su hogar.

**. . .**

Después de lo que había sucedido con Sakura, Sasuke había estado al pendiente de la salud de su compañera y la forma más "digna" era preguntárselo a su mejor amigo, hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar. Si, por primera vez Naruto gritaba de frustración y fastidio por culpa del Uchiha.

— ¡Teme! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda! Tendré una cena en la casa de Hinata antes del año nuevo y solo me da tiempo de bañarme y ponerme presentable. ¿Podrías por favor ver como esta Sakura-Chan?

—Hmp, ¿Por qué no vas a verla y luego te marchas a tu casa?

— ¡¿Qué parte de solo me da tiempo de bañarme y ponerme algo presentable no entendiste, Teme?!

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Kakashi?

—Esta de misión y Sai desapareció junto con Ino.

—Tsk, me debes una, dobe. Espero y no arruines tu cena con los Hyuugas.

— ¡Gracias, Teme! ¡Por cierto, Sakura-chan mantiene su puerta abierta para que yo entre sin necesidad de tocar!

Naruto sonrió, esperando que su plan funcionara… Aunque después de todo él no mintió, sí que tenía una cena con la familia Hyuuga, solo que la hora de la cena era otra y no la que le había dicho al Uchiha, el no mintió, solo modifico la verdad.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba de pie frente a su ventana dejando que el frio golpeara su cuerpo y alejara de sus pensamientos a cierto chico de cabello azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

—No deberías estar de pie, Sa-ku-ra

Silencio, eso fue lo hubo durante unos minutos. Sakura no se atrevía a voltear para no confirmar aquello que la atemorizaba, definitivamente él no debería estar en su casa.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Preparándose para la cena que tiene con los Hyuugas, en su lugar yo he venido, como puedes ver. —Vaya, más de tres palabras… Aquello debería ser un record, pensó Sakura con sorna.

—Bien, como ves estoy perfectamente y no necesito nada, puedes retirarte. Gracias por venir.

Si Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como de un momento a otro la respiración cálida de Sasuke estaba en su oreja derecha, su cuerpo se tensó aún más, pero siguió sin mirarle.

—Sakura, lo siento. He estado evitándote para tratar de alejarte de mí. Quería que entendieras que yo solo traía dolor a las personas, que podías tener algo mejor—Tomo con delicadeza la mano de la muchacha e hizo que diera media vuelta para tenerla frente a él—Pero cuando cantaste y decías que te rendías, no pude evitar sentir dolor. No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando vi como llegaste de la misión. No puedo seguir acallando esto que siento o si no me volverá loco…

— ¿Por qué… Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti, Sasuke?

—No lo sé, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad para remediar todo el daño que te cause. Pero si no quieres o no puedes, podré entenderlo.

Sakura no hizo más que mirarlo por un momento, su cara estaba manchada de lágrimas y sus manos estaban aferradas a la camiseta del Uchiha. Comprendió en ese momento todo lo que él le había dicho, su miedo a dejar entrar a alguien… Comprendió que Sasuke la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a alejarla de él solo porque creía que así la salvaría de lo que creía él, sería una vida miserable a su lado.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo acerco usando su fuerza inhumana y chocando así, sus labios con los del pelinegro.

**. . .**

Los fuegos artificiales dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año, mientras que en la oscuridad de esa habitación dos personas sellaron su amor con un beso, dos almas por fin se reunieron luego de tanto tiempo.

Era un nuevo año y ello traía con si un nuevo comienzo, el cual ellos no dejarían escapar.

**. . .**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Nota: **Espero que les guste, si tiene algún error ortográfico o gramatical ruego y me disculpen, este one-shot estaba destinado a ser posteado el 31 de Diciembre, pero mi inspiración y familia no me lo permitieron, hoy 03-01-2015 a las 5:21 A.M (hora de Venezuela) termino este One-shot con una taza de café para mantenerme despierta y terminarlo. Así comienzo mi año, con este escrito, espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre esta bella pareja. Por cierto, es mi primer One-shot sasusaku, espero y no haberme salido tanto del personaje de Sasuke y si lo hice… ¡Perdón!

¡Buenas madrugadas, gente sexy del internet!


End file.
